lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Éponine Thénardier
Éponine Thénardier is the eldest daughter and first-born child of Thénardier and Madame Thénardier. She is in love with Marius Pontmercy. She dies on the barricades after being shot while shielding a bullet meant for Marius. Eponine is the character with the most differences between the book and the musical. Novel When Éponine is a child, she is spoiled and has a happy life. She and her younger sister Azelma also mistreat Cosette, trying to copy their mother. After Éponine's parents' inn goes bankrupt, Éponine and her family move out to Paris. Thénardier uses her and her sister to help him racketeer. Éponine falls blindly in love with her neighbor Marius. Discovering that he is only in love with Cosette, she helps him find her for him. One night, during one of Marius' visits with Cosette, Éponine stops her father, Patron-Minette and Brujon from breaking into the house. The next day, Éponine disguises herself as a boy and anonymously throws a note to Jean Valjean (who is Cosette's adoptive father) to move away. She also intercepts Cosette's letter to Marius so that it does not reach him. The next day, she anonymously tells Marius to help the Les Amis de l'ABC contend with the National Guards, hoping that he would die with her. At the barricades, Éponine sees a soldier about to shoot Marius. Wanting to die before Marius, she steps between him and the solider and takes the fatal shot herself. After this, she calls out for Marius and asks him to lie her on his knees, and he does so. She then confesses to Marius her role in sending him to the barricade, and why she took the shot for him. She also decides to give him Cosette's letter, concerned he would hold it against her in the afterlife. Her final request to Marius that after she dies, he kiss her forehead. She confesses her love for him with her last breath, and dies. Marius kisses her forehead, as he sympathizes with her for her hard life. Musical Éponine is one of the musical's most beloved characters. In this adaptation, she is made to be more sympathetic and relatable and is not as manipulative. She and Marius are also portrayed as friends. Her child self remains unchanged. Songs Act I * Castle on a Cloud (silent) * Look Down * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * Éponine's Errand * Do You Hear the People Sing? (silent) * In My Life * A Heart Full of Love * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * On My Own * A Little Fall of Rain * Night of Anguish (silent) * Valjean's Death * Finale List of Portrayers Musical * Frances Ruffelle - Original London/Broadway cast * Lea Salonga - 1993: Broadway cast replacement, 1995-1996 London Cast and 10th Anniversary Concert * Celia Keenan-Bolger - 2006: Broadway revival * Lea Michele - 2008: Hollywood Bowl * Nancy Sullivan - 2008- 2010: West End Production * Samantha Barks - 2010: West End Production, 25th Anniversary Concert * Chasten Harmon-2011 - 25th Anniversary US Tour (Original) * Brianna Carlson-Goodman - 2012; 25th Anniversary US Tour (Current; original Eponine u/s) * Rosalind James - 2012: 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Danielle Hope - 2012: West End production Movies * Nayalya Angel Wallace - 2012 Movie (Young Eponine) * Samantha Barks - 2012 Movie Trivia *Éponine was one of the spirits (the other being Fantine) who greeted Valjean during his death in the musical. However, in the 2012 film, she is replaced by Bishop Myriel. Gallery Musical Eponine01.jpg|Samantha Barks in the West End Production of Les Mis celiaEponine.jpg|Celia Keenan-Bolger as Eponine CelineLesMis.jpg|Celine Purcell as Eponine in the Dutch Production of Les Mis LesMisDanielle.jpg|Danielle Hope in the West End Production Rosalind.jpg|Rosalind James in the UK Tour αρχείο λήψης (2).jpg|Lea Salonga in the 10th Anniversary Concert Film Eponine 1.jpg imagesCA0VUKGB.jpg imagesCAUE1MK2.jpg letter Eponine.jpg A little fall of rain.png External Links * Éponine's Wikipedia page Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Thenardier family